The inventions disclosed herein relates generally to the field of children's toys and health devices, and more particularly to a toy that teaches children to blow through their nose, clearing their nasal passages.
While adults are adept at clearing their nasal passages, i.e. “blowing the nose,” this skill is often not readily grasped or readily practiced by the young, e.g. infants, toddlers, and young children. A child's inability, or lack of incentive, to blow their nose results in unsanitary, unsightly discharge and prolongs congestion. Congestion may cause the Eustachian tubes to become blocked by mucus within the tube, leading to discomfort. Often, blockage will allow fluid to build up within the normally air-filled middle ear and this provides a favorable environment for bacteria or viruses, which can cause an ear infection. Many children, up to 80%, will suffer from chronic ear infections, Otitis Media, at some point in their childhood. This can cause terrible pain and suffering as well as lead to long term scarring and hearing damage. The ear-drum can rupture due to this pressure, which can be quite painful. Chronic Otitis Media can lead to persistent blockage of the Eustachian tubes, and complications such as hearing loss, chronic ear drainage, and other symptoms.
Medical procedures and devices are known for clearing blockage of the Eustachian tubes, for example the myringotomy surgical procedure, which can lead to scaring of the ear drum with the possibility of permanent hearing loss, or the Otovent™ medical device, which uses autoinflation of a balloon to create back-pressure to clear the sinuses. Neither is enjoyable for the user. A preferable approach would be to induce the child to regularly blow their nose. One prior art device exists which accomplishes this, known as the “Puffshot™ marshmallow shooter”. With this device a child places the large opening of a tube-like object over their nose. At the opposite (distal) end of the tube there is a small hole. A marshmallow is inserted into this small hole and the child exerts force from their nose to cause the marshmallow to shoot out of the hole. The child is then encouraged to eat the marshmallow. Unfortunately, marshmallows are a low-nutrient “junk food” item that also poses a risk of choking.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for fun, effective devices that incentivize children to blow their noses without the disadvantages of the prior art.